


The Place For Me And You (Adult! Max X Female! Reader)

by FullFandomFreak



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adults! Woo!, Because I've become obssesed with another, F/M, Give me a clap and a half for trying, Gotta love fandomness, I attempted to make a radical story!, I did it..., I have issues, I love this show so much, M/M, Max hates reader, Please hate softly, Quiz me on it, Reader adopts, Readers sister stays with her, Reader’s adoption doesn’t last very long, Tell me what ya fella's think!, i dare you, love hate relationship?, no?, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullFandomFreak/pseuds/FullFandomFreak
Summary: You had always been friends with a hyper green haired girl named Nikki since you both met at Camp Campbell. What you don't know is that two of her other friends left that amp the summer before you got there. What you also didn't know is that one of them is a huge dick. You and her friend have this hatred for each other and try as best as possible to make each other's lives the worst. Your sister and Nikki always talked in private to see if there was something else there because hate eventually turns into love, after all.(Awful summary, sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

You had just came back from work at the coffee shop downtown. It felt so good to be home, especially after that customer that almost pushed you over the edge. They kept complaining about _something_ . First it was too cold, then too hot, not enough creamer, not enough caramel, too much caramel. It was driving you nuts! Thankfully they left before you punched them in the face for being an ass. Your boss got them to leave because he saw the look of ‘ _this person is about to die_ ’ on your face.

    You took of your shoes and got yourself something to eat before plopping on the couch that you had bought not too long ago. It was pretty comfy. You sunk into it perfectly and it could fit maybe three or four people at a time. You reached over for the remote and turned on the TV that your mom had given you because they had gotten a new one. You turned on the Xbox you had and switched it over to YouTube. It helps with your stress a lot because most of the YouTubers you like to watch were funny.

   You sat watching and laughing at the stuff they said, did, edited. Just everything. You felt your phone buzz and you took it out of your pocket to see a text from one of your friends. ‘Hey! You wanna come over?’ It read. It was from one of your best friends Nikki. She was a crazy ball of energy!  You gave a sigh and texted back. ‘I dunno. I just got home from work and I just wanna relax.’ After a bit , the phone buzzed again. ‘You can! After you get up and come over!’ It read. This made you shake your head with a small smile. ‘Fine….’ you could feel Nikki’s winning smile.

   You stood up and stretched, hearing some of your joints pop. You walked to your room and changed into more comfy clothes. You slipped on your shoes and headed out the door, locking it behind you. You hopped into your car and started it, turning up the music. You always liked music really loud in the car for some reason. You started down the street heading to Nikki’s house. She hasn’t invited you to her house in a while, so to be honest, you’re kind of happy about it.

    After a little while, you pulled into Nikki’s driveway and saw two other cars there. You tilted your head slightly and shut off the music, getting out of your car and locking it. You walked up to the front door and knocked on it. It swung open almost immediately and you were tackled in a hug. “Hi to you, too, Nikki!” You said laughing. She grabbed your wrist and ran inside. You were used to this. You’ve known her for _years_! You had met her at a summer camp called Camp Campbell many years back. You were both around the age of fourteen.

    The first time you had seen her was when she accidentally threw mud at you. That’s how a strange friendship started. She ran to another room as you shut the front door. You walked into the room and stopped. There were two other people there; both boys and they looked completely different. One looked a bit nervous seeing you. He had light brown curly hair and had a yellow shirt that read ‘science is forever’.

   You looked over at the other boy who paid no mind of your existence. He had black curly hair and wore a blue hoodie. You looked over at Nikki. “You didn’t say that there were gonna be other people here.”  You stated. “She didn’t say that you were going to be here either…” The nervous boy said. Nikki smiled. “Well duh! It was a surprise!” She said. You just looked at her for a bit and sighed. “Only you…” You said. You walked over and sat in the bean bag on the floor and looked up at the boys. “So, who are you?” You asked. “I’m Neil…” The nervous boy said. You nod and look over at the other. He looked at you and rolled his eyes. “That’s Max!” Nikki said. “He seems like the nicest person here.” You said sarcastically. You could hear him quietly huff.

    “I’m (Y/N). So, how’d she meet you guys?” You asked. “At a summer camp…” Neil said. My brow raised a bit. “Really?” You asked. Nikki nodded. “Yeah! I met you the year they left!” She said. Your eyes widened slightly. “That’s so cool.” you stated. “Tell them what you think about David!” She said. “I—Okay? I think David is pretty cool. You can never find people that kind.” you stated. Max groaned. “David is the most annoying piece of shit I ever knew.” he said. “Looks like he’s not the only one.” You said. Max glared and you  just shrugged. “Hey, it’s true. Oh! I have David’s number!” You said.

    “Why the fuck do you have his number?”  Max asked. “Because I do. Why do you care?”  You said. “I don’t.” he said. you rolled your eyes. “Oooo, fight!” Nikki said. You chuckled. “No, Nikki. You know I hate fighting people unless it’s necessary.” You say. Nikki pouted. “Fine.” she said. You looked back at Max. “So. Any other comments that nobody cares to hear?” You ask. “Shut the fuck up.” Max huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Nikki giggled. “Ah, a young couple in bloom!” She said. “Nikki. I will punch you in the face.” you said. She snickered. She always said stuff like that, but Max just annoyed you more than you thought.

    You looked around her room. “I see you have new posters.” you said. Nikki nodded. “Anything new over at your place?” She asked. “I got a new couch! It’s comfy! I have Apocalypse Of The Damned on Xbox now!” You stated. Nikki’s eyes lit up. “You need to invite me to play it sometime!” She said. You nodded, smiling a bit. “I’m hungry… even though I ate not too long ago...” You stated. “Wow. Annoying and fat.” Max said. You stood up and flipped him off before walking out of the room. You had to leave before you actually _did_ punch him in the face. Nikki followed after you. “Sorry about Max. I guess he didn’t like meeting someone new.” she said. “Ya think?” You said.

    “I should’ve just stayed home if I knew I would be dealing with that piece of shit asshole in there.” you said, glaring at nothing. Nikki’s eyes widened slightly. You had never sounded like that unless you were pretty pissed off. They say first impressions are saying things about the person. So, he’s just a jerk. Full on annoying. You didn’t want to spend another minute in that same room with him.

    You walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. You found a can of (F/S) [favorite soda]. You grabbed it and a couple of cookies. You walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Nikki must be with Neil and Max because she’s not out here. You switched on the TV and watched some of your shows to pass the time. Your phone buzzed repeatedly signaling a call. You picked it up after looking at the name. “Hi, David!” You said. “Hi, (Y/N)! I just wanted to call because it’s been a while! How have you been lately?” He asked in his same cheerful tone.

    You smiled even though he couldn’t see it. “I’m doing swell! Have to deal with a person named Max though. I heard he and Neil were in the camp! They left before I arrived, right?” You asked. “Yes! I guess Nikki told you?” He asked. “Yeah! We just met and so far I don’t like Max at all and Neil is chill. So, how have you been? You know, being old and all.” you said. You could feel the look of offended present on his face. “I am not old! I’m only 37!” He stated. “Yeah, okay.” you said as he huffed. “I’m doing good.” he stated, answering the previous question.

    You giggled and you just started having a conversation. You haven’t had a decent conversation in a while! He’s been so busy with camp and you’ve been busy with work. Okay, busy with work might be stretching it a bit. It _is_ only a coffee shop after all. You talked about things that have happened since you last spoke to each other, what new kids were there, that sort of thing. You talked about your single lives; you comforting his loneliness. All he wanted was to be loved.

    After about an hour or so, you both finally said you goodbyes and hung up. You put the phone back in your pocket and laid across the couch with a bored sigh. “Hi!” Nikki said which startled you. You looked as she stood over you smiling. “Hi? Why aren’t you with the other two?” I asked. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the room. “Nikki! Why? I was content!” You said. You looked at Max who was now playing COD. Nikki bounced over to her bed and sat on it watching the game and Neil was reading. You decided to sit with Nikki and watch Max play the game.

    “Hey, you died.” you stated as Max groaned in frustration. He turned to you with the face of ‘I will punch you so hard, you’ll see stars’. You giggled slightly. He turned back around and restarted the game, cursing under his breath. He was playing online, so there were no bots and so, he played with real people. You watched him play the game while chatting with Nikki about random stuff we should do later and crazy things Nikki has done. “So you walked into the store… with wolves” You said. Nikki nodded quickly. “Yeah! Everyone would run away and it was super funny! Until I got kicked out…” She said. You laughed lightly and you shook your head.

    “So! Have any new drawings?” She asked. “Yep! They’re at home, though.” You chuckled. Nikki gave a slight disappointed expression before smiling again. “I wanna show you something!” She said excitedly standing up. “But I—Okay!” You said getting dragged out. She ran outside and stopped almost making you fall. You kept yourself up and looked at what she was pointing to. Your eyes widened slightly as you looked at the tree house. “Cool! How many can it fit?” You asked. Nikki smiled. “Five!” She said. “Nice!” You said.

    You climbed the ladder and into the tree house. “This is awesome!” You said. “I know!” Nikki yelled from the ground before heading back inside. You looked around at the place. There were figurines, posters, and the looks of it, different sections. One side had science stuff and a couple of science posters. One had a ‘nope’ mug and a bean bag. It also had some video game posters. Another had a stuffed platypus, claw marks, and cool looking animal posters. The last was bare. You could tell that each corner belonged to each person in Nikki’s room. So the last had to be yours. You smiled. You climbed back down and walked into Nikki’s room again. “Hey, Nikki! Is that last corner mine?” You asked to make sure. Nikki nodded happily. “I’ll be back!”  I said before leaving the house and getting into the car.

***

    You looked at your corner of the tree house. It had posters of your favorite fandoms. It had a (F/C) bean bag and some of your stuffed animals. Nikki came into the tree house and smiled. The two boys came inside and you groaned upon seeing Max. He rolled his eyes as you plopped onto your bean bag as Max did the same.  Neil and Nikki went to their corners and did whatever they were doing. You started to draw while listening to music, ignoring everything around you.

    You felt something hit your head and you look down to see a crumpled piece of paper and Max snickering. You couldn’t hear anything because you had your music up so loud. You glared and picked up the same same piece of paper and threw it at Max’s face. Max glared and threw it at you again. You paused the music and took out my headphones/earbuds and glared at Max challengingly. You got more paper and threw it at him. He took the paper and threw it at you, you hid behind the bean bag and threw the paper back at him. You both started throwing paper at each other. You could see the amusement in his eyes. Eventually, Nikki started throwing paper at both of you. Neil joined in too, which surprised you because he seemed like such a nervous person.

    There was just a full blown paper ball fight now. You laughed while dodging and throwing paper at the three people. Max slowly started to have a smile. Challenging, but still a form of a smile. He laughed as you missed, but ended up getting hit in the face by another paper ball thrown by you.

    You laughed as he threw three at once. Slowly, the paper ball fight slowed down to now everyone laying on the floor of the tree house. “That was fun…” You sighed. “Yeah!” Nikki said happily. You looked over at Max and grinned. “You were actually having fun and not pissed at me.” you stated. Max rolled his eyes. “Yeah? So? Doesn’t mean I  don’t hate you. You’re still about as annoying as David.” he said and you huffed. “He’s not annoying. You just never gave him a chance!” You said. Nikki knew that talking bad about David is one of your pet peeves. Yeah, he basically already said this, but if someone says something more than once, it just makes you mad. You didn’t know why, it just did.

    “Shut up.” you said. You could feel Max’s smirk as he found a way to make you mad. “Why? It’s the truth. David is just an annoying piece of shit that nobody likes! It’s a miracle that he even has you as friend. Must be because you both are annoying and don’t know how to shut up.” he said. You stood up and with a quick movement, kicked his arm and left. You had never kicked someone that hard before. He yelled in pain and Nikki followed, trying to get you to stay. “Come on, (Y/N)! Please stay!” She begged. You rolled your eyes and faced her. “No! I will not stand another second around that asshole! He needs to learn to stop being a bitch before I even step foot in the same room with him! I don’t even want to see his face at all! He’s lucky that I only kicked his arm!” You snapped. The look of surprise on Nikki’s face was enough for you to say sorry before leaving. You got in your car and drove off, listening to music to calm your nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep

You entered your home and collapsed on the couch. You switched on the TV and put on a YouTuber that you knew always made your day better. You wondered what was going on now that you were gone. Was Nikki yelling at Max? Was Max guilty? Probably not. But either way, you weren’t going to forgive him that easily. You decided tomorrow that you would give your good friend David a visit. His happiness always affected you and you wondered how someone could be so darn happy!

    Of course, even the happiest have sad moments. You remembered when David was just….broken. Thoughts filled his head. That he was the worst. That nobody liked him. That everyone would love it if he just disappeared. That no matter what he did, nobody would love him for who he is and how he sees the world. Because of this judgemental generation, he was broken down. You remembered how you had caught him cutting. How you had taken in every word he cried. Every tear, every  sniffle, every bad thought he had said crossed his mind. That was the first time you had ever seen him like that and hopefully the last. 

    You pushed those memories aside and began watching the YouTuber that had been gaming/Vlogging while you were lost in thought. Your phone buzzed repeatedly and you took it out, looking at the caller ID. Nikki. You sighed and answered, putting it on speaker. “Is Max around?” Was the first thing you said before she even spoke. The silence indicated a yes and you groaned. “Am I on speaker—“ “I already told him what you said. And yes.” She stated. “Good. Max, you’re a little shit that I wish to never see again.” You stated with a bit of venom in your voice. “Yeah, you're on your own, Max! I’m gonna go chase some squirrels!” Nikki said. You could hear her handing the phone to someone quickly. “Nonono! Nikki, wait—“ You sighed. Max groaned and you rolled your eyes. “Shut up. Leave me alone.” You said hanging up. 

    You were surprised at yourself for hanging up so quickly. You haven’t been this mad at someone in a long while.  You actually kind of liked being mad at him. It made you feel good to yell at him. But, of course, you ignored that and focused on how much of a dick he was. You didn’t care how bad it made him feel. You cared less about what he did. Of course, you have limitations. If he killed himself, you would feel absolutely awful. 

    You stood up and headed to your kitchen; opening the fridge to see what you had to eat. You sighed as you saw nothing that you were in the mood for. You looked back over at your phone and huffed. “I guess pizza it is then….” You mumbled to yourself. You walked back to the couch and picked up your phone, sitting down and calling the nearby pizza place you always call. “Hello, how may we help you?” The female employee asked. “Hi! It’s (Y/N)!” You stated. You heard her sound of understanding. “We’ll be there in about twenty minutes!” She chirped. “Thank you!” You said. You hung up and leaned back in the cushions of the couch. The employees at that place knew you. You were their number one customer. They knew where to drop it off, what you liked, what drinks you like to get when you’re over there. Every new person working there would be told who you were and what you liked. 

    You jumped when your TV screamed. You look at it and laughed. It was a different video now and it was JackSepticEye. No wonder there was screaming! You watched the video; laughing occasionally at his anger. After you watched him for a short while before you heard a knock at the door. You happily got up and opened the door to see Nikki. But oh buddy boy, she just  _ had  _ to bring Max along! She was just set on making you both tolerate each other. You and Max glared at each other before you closed the door. “Please, (Y/N)? Give it another shot!” She pleaded. You opened the door with furrowed brows and an annoyed expression. “I already have! He blew it and that’s that!” You said. 

   Nikki sighed knowing she couldn’t argue with you when it comes to stuff like this. “So can we leave now? I don’t want to see her face any longer.” Max said bitterly. “Yeah, I don’t wanna see your face either. Never want to. Buh-bye!” You said shutting the door again. You could hear the doors of Nikki’s car shutting as they left your house. You kinda felt guilty that you acted like that around Nikki. Knowing her she’ll brush it off because it was towards Max and not her. She knows that if you don’t like someone you’ll refuse to be ‘nice’ to them, but why does she keep trying with Max? He’s no different. You won’t treat him better because he’s her friend. 

   You sat there glaring at nothing until you heard another knock at the door. You opened it and sighed when you saw your usual girl that delivers the pizza for you. “Hi, (Y/N)! Are there actually pizza here or did you just not feel like going shopping?” She asked. “There’s tons of people here, so naturally, I bought one box.” I state. She chuckled and handed me the box. “No need to give me any money! Jess said it’s on the house!” She smiled. Jess was the manager and you’re friend since high school! But, she had never gave you pizza for free before. “Why?” You asked. “She said that you’re the only one who gets pizza from there this much, so she’s gonna let you have the next three deliveries free!” She smiled. You just stood there confused. “I’m still giving a tip.” You said getting some money and handing it to her as she gave you the box. “Oh...thanks!” She said. You nod and wave goodbye as she leaves and you close the door.

    You look at the time and sigh. “Only nine O’clock…..” You muttered. You sat the box down on the coffee table in front of the couch and switched the YouTuber to VanossGaming; watching prop hunt as you ate. “Operation Dun Dun!” You repeated after Delirious. You always loved that line for some reason. 

***

    You open your eyes slowly. “Ugh…” You said for you didn’t like mornings. You laid there for a bit longer before a thought came to mind. YOu were visiting David today. You sat up and stretched, yawning. You looked at the time and sighed. 10:47. YOu stood and popped your back.  You remembered that you stayed up watching YouTube for  _ hours _ . You went to your room and grabbed clothes. You headed to the bathroom to take a shower and all that good jazz.

    You stepped out after blow drying your hair, smiling. You grabbed your phone that had been charging while you were sleeping because you brought the charger into the living room for some reason. You texted Nikki.

 

(Y/N): Hey, I’m heading to Camp Campbell for a surprise visit.

 

Nikki: Wait wHaT? But doesn’t David visit after summer???

 

(Y/N): Yeah, But I just wanted to see him. After Max talked shit and all that…

 

Nikki: Fine. But you better be back. Don’t get kidnapped or anything or else I will kill you.

 

You chuckled at her text before sending a ‘fine’. You put your phone in your pocket and grabbed your keys. You walked out the door and locked it behind you. You drove to your café work spot and walked inside. “Good morning, (Y/N)! How’s your day off?” One of your worker buddies asked. “Good! I’m gonna visit someone.” You stated. They smiled. “The usual?” They ask. You look at them with a ‘nah dip’ look. They chuckled and gave you your coffee after it was made.

    You thanked them, paid, and headed out. You turned on the radio and put it to the desired volume. 

    You sang along to some songs and it felt like forever before you arrived at the camp. You drove up the path and parked. You didn’t see anyone, thank goodness. Knowing David, the poor kids were probably already up by six or seven. You walked to the Mess Hall and looked in. Yep. They were there. You spotted David talking to a kid and smiled. You walked in and walked up behind him. “I exist.” You say. 

    David slightly jumped and quickly spun around. His eyes widened in surprise. “(Y/N)?! What are you doing here?” He asked. You just shrugged. “Max was pissing me off, so I came here because I know he hates this place.” You said. David sighed. “Sorry, man.” You said. One of the kids ran up. “Hey, Mr. David! Who’s this?” They asked. I looked down and smiled.

    The kid was cute. They had black hair that went a bit passed her shoulders and a purple shirt. She had beautiful blueish-hazel eyes. David smiled down at her. “This is one of my friends!” He said. “The name’s (Y/N)! You know, I went to this very camp when I was your age!” You said. The girl smiled. “Really? Cool! I’m Meredith!” She said. “Not really.” A boy said. Meredith looked over at him. “That’s your opinion, Trevor.” She said. The boy, Trevor, had brown hair, the fringe going to the left. He wore a blue shirt with a black jacket around his waist. He rolled his eyes. 

    “It’s what everyone thinks. You’re the only one who actually likes this place.” He said, his brown eyes slightly glaring at Meredith.  She glared back and you looked between the two with a slight smile. “Awww, you two would be cute together.” You tease. Trevor looks at you. “Bleh! With  _ her _ ? No way!” He says. “Yeah! He sucks!” Meredith agreed. “Already agreeing to disagree. The start of a beautiful relationship.” You say dramatically leaning on David. Trevor rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m out.” He says before walking away.

    David chuckled as you stood up. “Some things never change…” He said. You shrug. “What was it like when  _ you  _ were a camper here?” Meredith asked. You picked her up. “Well. What’s it like for you now?” You ask. “Different camps, can of us has a day where we pick what to do, happy counselor and hates her life counselor.” She says. You laugh slightly. “Same here.” You state. “Well time for you all to head outside!” David calls to the campers. They all walk outside and you follow, holding Meredith. David looks at you both. “You know. You’ve always been a mom.” He stated.

    You look at him. “What do you mean?” You ask. David smiles. “Even when you were a camper, you always acted like a mother figure and I don’t think you realized.” He stated. “Huh. Cool.” You said with a small smile. The children were all at their assigned camps and you look at Meredith. “What Camp is yours?” I ask. Meredith gladly points at the theatre. “Theatre? Cool! You ever think about being in Broadway?” You ask. “Yeah! I hope I’ll be good enough!” She says with hope in her eyes. You smile. “Well, if you work towards it, then I bet you can!” You state.

   Meredith smiled and you put her down so she could go to her stage. “Come here!” She says as she takes your hand and drags you over. You laugh. She begins to talk about stuff she wrote or scenes from musicals she likes to act out. You listened and smiled at how energetic she was and how she used her whole body to tell stories or scenes; she even got you to do some with her. David watched you both, smiling. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what ya think, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep

“Bye!” You said. It had been about three hours and you were about to head home. Meredith hugged you. “Came back some day!” She said. You nodded hugging back. “Of course.” You looked at Trevor. You wiggled your eyebrows as you looked at them both. He rolled his eyes, but you could make out a small blush on his features.

   You got into your care after hugging David. You happily made a trip back to your home, listening to your music on the way. “Just as I remember…” you mumbled.

 

    After a bit, you parked your car in your driveway. You got everything and walked into your house after unlocking it. You face-planted into the couch, lazily happy. You felt your phone vibrate and you took it out, lifting your head to look at it. Nikki asked if you were back yet and you sent a ‘just got back and I won’t go anywhere else today’. You knew she would’ve asked you to go to her house or something.  

    Your phone vibrates repeatedly and you answer it. “Hey, Nikki.” I say. “Can you open your door?” She asked. “Why?” 

    You could hear faint cursing and you hoped. You stood and opened your front door ending the call immediately. “How did you get here? Why the fuck did you bring  _ him _ ?” You ask glaring at the ass known as Max who was being held firmly by Nikki so he wouldn’t leave. “That’s what I’m asking.” Max said growling. Nikki giggled. You looked at her. “What are you planning…?” You ask. Nikki smiles wider. “Come on.” She says putting her phone in her pocket and grabbing your arm like she has Max. She shuts the door with her foot and drags you both to the bathroom while you try to pry from her grip. “How the heck do you have this good of a grip?!” You ask. She just shrugs and throws you both inside. She shuts the door quickly and holds the door shut as you tried to open it. 

    “NIKKI YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!” You yell. Great. Stuck in a bathroom with the biggest dick on the planet. You gave up on trying to open the door and looked at Max to see him sitting on the toilet glaring at nothing. You sat on the tub with a glare of your own as time passed by slowly. “So. Your day going terrible?” You ask Max. He looks at you and huffs. “What do you think?” He bit back. “Good. I would hate for you to have a good day. Didn’t feel like ruining it myself, then again, I didn’t feel like seeing your face at all.” You stated. He rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I don’t care. You can just go die.” He muttered. 

    “Sorry, can’t. I wouldn’t be able to bug you. Or make you die and it seem like an accident.” You said. Max growled. “You’re just mad because I’m the only one who actually has the guts to talk to You this way. Everyone’s scared to talk like this to you, except for me. You’re used to people cowering.” You state.

    “I killed someone in high school, don’t make me kill you, too.” He growled darkly.  “Oh no. I’m terrified.” You said sarcastically watching his fists clench. Quick to anger, huh? “Seriously. Kill me? You know as well as I That Nikki would definitely never trust you again since you killed one of her best friends.” You stated, “You don’t scare me, Max. Others may bend at your will because your ‘intimidating’, but to me, you’re just a short little brat that I wished I never met. I can’t believe Nikki Would be friends with someone like you.” You spat.

    Max pounced and you both fell in the tub. Nikki opened the door. “Get some!” She yelled since a Max was on top of you. She obviously couldn’t see the hand holding the top of your shirt angrily. “Fuck off, Nikki!” Max snapped. It didn’t take her long to realize that You were about to be beat senseless. Nikki quickly pulled Max off before he could land a punch on your face. “Let me go!” Max yelled, trying to break from Nikki’s grasp. Nikki looked at you. “What happened?!” She asked. You got up and fixed your shirt. “Never put us in a room alone.” You stated simply before walking out.

   Nikki just watched as you walked out before looking at Max and letting him go after he calmed a bit. “Don’t hurt her.” She said. Max huffed. “No promises.” He stated. Nikki quickly ran after you. She saw you on your couch, watching  one of your shows. She sat beside you. “Are you okay…?” She asked. You nodded. “He doesn’t scare me.” You stated. “Huh?” Nikki seemed confused.

    You looked at Nikki. “He can do anything and I wouldn’t be scared of him. He’s used to everyone else being scared, isn’t he…?” You asked. Nikki nodded. “Is that why he was about to hurt you? Knowing you, you said a bunch of stuff.” Nikki said. “Ugh, you know me so well.” You grinned. Nikki snickered and you both begane to chat about random stuff to lighten the mood. 

    Max stood in the bathroom, staring at the open door. Why had he attacked like that? He could tell you were trying to push him over the edge and it worked. You got what you wanted. Does that mean you won this time? No. He will make you scared of him. He could feel a grin. Besides, it's fun to have someone to mess with, especially if he wins and you become another ‘servent’.

 

    After a long bit of talking between you and Nikki, she stood up. “I better take Max to his house before he decides to bomb this place.” She stated. You av a slight chuckle and nodded. “Okay! If he comes back, I will have no mercy!” You said with a smile. Nikki nodded. “I’ll make sure to never bring him back, then.” She said. Nikki walked to the bathroom. “Max! Time to leave!” She said. “Oh, thank God.” Max grumbled as he followed Nikki to the front door. As he passed you, you thought you saw a devious smirk on his lips. They walked out the door after Nikki said bye and you sat there. “The fuck?” You said to yourself. 

***

    You lay there sleeping peacefully in your bed. Max had gotten in and looking through your room quietly, looking for any way to make you scared of him. He wasn’t going to have  _ you  _ be the first to be fearless of him. You were a girl, right? Most girls are scared of bugs; especially spiders. Though, Nikki had told him you weren’t scared of those. He looked through your drawers quietly, trying to find a diary or something like that. 

    A paper with your fears on it maybe. One would think people weren’t stupid enough to do that,  but Max had come across somebody who did and boy did he have fun. He didn’t see any make up, so obviously, you don’t care about that. Gosh, why were you so hard to figure out? Max got an idea, but he practically glared at himself. Guess the only way to know is to be…..’friends’.

    He heard you shift and he quickly left, shutting the front door quietly after locking it. 

 

    You opened your eyes and yawned. You got out of bed and stretched. you walked into your bathroom and did your business before brushing your hair and teeth, grabbing your phone before leaving your room. You walked to the kitchen and made yourself a bowl of cereal with that good ol’ cereal sauce. You walked into the living room and turned on Impractical Jokers. Your phone buzzed and you looked at it. 

    It was a number you hadn’t seen before and you raised a brow. You looked at the text and you glared at your phone.

 

‘Hey, Nikki sent me your number. It’s Max.’

 

‘What do you want? Can’t you just leave me alone?’

 

‘Actually I wanted to give you a chance.’

 

You stared at the text more confused than ever. This is coming from the guy that almost punched you repeatedly. 

 

‘This is a joke, right?’

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘You almost hurt me bad yesterday and now you wanna be friends?! REALLY?!?!’

 

‘I know. I wanted to say sorry.’ 

 

‘Well you can kiss my ass. Your gonna have to do better than that. After someone decides to talk shit about a friend of mine, tells me to die, and then almost beats me, I don’t forgive that easily. Whatever you’re trying to pull, won’t work.’

 

‘....what if I come over? Show you that I’m not that bad.’

 

‘That sounds like a sex invite.’

 

‘Definitely not. Just to hang out.’

 

You looked at it, thinking it over. You sighed. If he did anything, you’ll keep a pocket knife near you. 

 

‘Fine. But if you try anything, I’ll have no mercy.’

 

‘Great! See you at 2!’

 

He didn’t even let you choose a time. Oh well. You put your phone down and watched TV again. Your happy mood just fell about four times.

***

    You heard a knock at your door and you opened it with a slight glare. Max waved slightly and you stepped aside. “Just get in.” You demanded. He shrugged and walked inside, plopping down on your couch. You just watched him as you shut the door. You sat down as far as possible from him and switched back on the video you were watching on YouTube. 

    “What are you watching?” He asked. You could tell he was trying to be nice while still hating you. “Sky.” You stated bluntly. You looked at you as you watched. “Sky VS Gaming. GTA funny moments.” You said. He nodded and watched it as well. You couldn’t help but smile at some parts and laugh at others. Max heard his name and he raised a brow as the person named Max screamed. “Yes. Someone is named Max.” You stated. Max rolled his eyes slightly. “Got anything to drink?” He asked getting up. “I dunno. Try looking.” You said.

    Max huffed and walked away into the kitchen. You watched as he disappeared out of sight. You sighed. The only person you have ever been this mad at. You could never bring yourself to stop talking to someone, but it didn’t mean you could be nice about it. You heard as he opened the fridge and closed it after a couple of seconds. He walked back out, carrying two cans of (F/S). He held one out to you and you looked at it with an unamused expression. “Look, I’m trying to be nice. Just take the damn can.” He said with annoyance in his voice. 

    You took the can, making sure not to touch him and opened it. “Thanks.” You mumbled, still mad at him. Max nodded slightly and sat back down, watching the video again. You glanced at him occasionally. 

    “I’m bored. Let’s do something.” He suddenly said. You looked at him. “What do you suppose we do?” You asked. You were still in your PJ’s and you didn’t feel like going anywhere. Max seemed to think for a moment. “Do you have a Ouija board?” He smirked. You rolled your eyes. “Nope. Not stupid enough.” You state. “Really? Huh, with someone as fearless as you, I would’ve thought you did.” He said. “Fearless is an overstatement.” You say. “Oh, so you are scared of things? Like what?” He asks.

    You glare slightly. “Funny. Why would I tell someone I still hate what I’m afraid of?” You laugh slightly. Max kept in a glare and shrugged. You think for a moment. “Do you like to draw?” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“Sing?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Tell stories?”

 

“Kinda.”

 

“Write?”

 

“No.”

 

“Laugh?”

 

“Only at pain.”

 

You just stared at him. “Anything you actually like to do?” He shrugged. “I like to go dirt biking, ride my motorcycle, fight-“ “Fight? I love watching fights go down. Unless it’s someone I care about.” You state. He nodded slightly. 

    “Do you like comedy….?” You ask. He nodded a bit. “Great! We’re watching Peter Rabbit!” You say, getting up. He sighed loudly and you flipped him off. “What time and Place?” He asked, grinning. You groaned. “Well, you asked.” He mused. “Fuck off.” You mumble, putting the disk in. “But, don’t you like me?” He said, fake offended. You turned around, standing up. “Ha! You’re funny!” You said, sitting back in your spot. 

    He snuck and arm around you, to mess with you. You rolled your eyes and pulled out the pocket knife, pointing it at him. He chuckled and pulled away, scooting to the other side of the couch. You huffed and kept it out just in case.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep

The movie had ended a while ago and you were both just doing your own thing. You didn’t talk to him and he didn’t talk to you; peaceful. He was on his phone, while you drew random pictures of the characters you made. He looked over at the sketchbook and raised a brow. “What are you drawing?” He asked. And the peacefulness came to an end. “My characters.” You state, earning a nod. “Nikki wanted to know.” He said.

    There was a knock at the door and you stood. You walked over and opened the door and smiled. “Star! Gosh, I completely forgot you were staying here until you found a place to stay!” You say. She punched you. “Glad you care! Where’s my room?” She asked, walking in. You walk happily, with her following. Max raised a brow at her. She looked at him for a second. “Hey, (Y/N), you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” She state, making you laugh. “We’re not even friends!”

    Max glared in your direction. Star gave an over exaggerated gasp. “You not being friends with someone? Magic!” She said. You giggled and opened the door after going upstairs. “Your room. Have fun.” You state. “You’re helping me with my stuff! It’s in the car!” She said, grabbing my hand and dragging you out of your house. Max just watched, amused by you getting dragged around. As you walked in and out of the house, getting all of your sisters stuff, you looked at Max. “You’re such a gentleman.” you say, sarcastically. He just chuckled, making you groan. “Dude, help.” You say. “Nah, I’m pretty comfortable.” 

    “You’re about to be pretty—“ “Dude, help. Now.” Star demanded, cutting me off. He stood, making me look at Star. “What?! How?” You ask as Star put her stuff down, shrugging. “I like to help the hot ones.” He said. Star shot up straight. “What?” you both said.

    He wrapped his arm around your sisters shoulders, making her look at him. “Off.” She demanded. He smirked and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking outside to help. Star just stood there, as you looked at her. “Did he just—“ “He did…..” You cut her off. You both watched as he came back with the last of her things and take her stuff to her room as if nothing happened. You both walked up stairs to see him unpacking her things and setting them on her bed neatly. “Hey, dude, you can stop now. Me and (Y/N) got the rest.” She stated. He looked up and nodded. As he walked passed you, he roughly shoved you with his shoulder. “Excuse you!” You said. He said nothing and just made his way back downstairs. “Wow, you’re loved.” Star chuckled. “Shush. Let’s put up your shit.” You demanded.

 

    After a while, Star’s stuff was finally put up. While you both were putting the stuff up, you were listening to music that was being played on her laptop. The music was turned down, now, though. You were both just chatting on her bed. “So, how’s David?” She asked. “He’s doing great! I visited him!” You stated. Star raised a brow. “But, I thought you visited him after summer.” She said. “Oh, I do! I just wanted to spend time with the adorable guy because he’s able to tak3 my mind off of Max.” You stated.

    “What am I? Chopped liver?” Star asked. “Well, He wasn’t talking shit about you.” You stated. “He talked shit about David, huh?” Star smiled. Though, you knew that ‘smile’. “Star, no. Leave it be.” You demanded. “Fine, but only this once.” She huffed. You nodded and the door opened and Max walked in. “I’m gonna leave now.” He stated. Before you could say anything he kissed Star and left. “The fuck?!” You said confused. Star sat there, staring at the door. “Why?” Star asked herself. 

    You both heard the front door shut. “Why is he kissing  _ you _ ?! You’re awful!” You said. “Yeah, I know, right? I’m the worst.” She agreed. You both looked at each other and laughed.

 

    You were getting in bed because it was 1:23 when your phone started buzzing. You picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Max. Oh boy. You picked it up and put it on speaker. “It’s past one in the morning, what do you want?” You asked. “I just wanted to know something.” He replied. You glared at the phone. “If it’s about Star—“ “Is she free?” He cut you off. 

    He was getting really annoying. After he had left, he texted you about how  _ hot  _ your sister was and how much he would  _ love _ to kiss her more. “Fuck off.” You growled a bit. “But is she?” He asked again. “For fucks sake—yes. She is. But she’s not looking for a relationship, so leave it be.” You said before hanging up. You turned off your phone, so you wouldn’t hear another call or text. You plugged it up and got into bed with a small huff.

 

    Ah, the morning. The perfect time for coffee. You got out of bed groggily. You made your bed and brushed your hair before stretching and popping your back. You walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen. Once you opened the door, you froze. You saw. Max with his arm around your sisters shoulders. “Uh...what the fuck?” You said. Star looked at you and gave a slight wave. Max smirked and pulled her closer. “I’m with your sister now.” He stated. “I’m only trying it out. I can easily just say no and walk off.” She stated.

    I looked between the two. “You’re what? Hang on. You. A person I don’t like at all, is with my sister. The one I love dearly. Let me process this.” You looked at the ground for a moment. “Okay, yeah, no.” You looked at Max with a small glare, earning a chuckle from the male. “Chill, (Y/N). It’s not like he’s moving in.” Star stages. You looked at her and huffed. “You’re lucky, I love you, Starla.” You said. 

    You walked over to get coffee, on.y to have Star hold out a mug. You took it and realized it was coffee; made to your liking, at that. You looked at her with a brow raised. “You made me coffee? Really?” She shrugged, “Don’t ruin it.” You chuckled. “Hey, I’m thinking we could go to the amusement park that’s it too far away from here!” You suggested before taking a sip of your coffee. “I’m coming, too.” Max stated. You glared at him. “No.” You said. 

 

“You’re just jealous that your sister has someone better than you.” 

 

“Oh, please. I’m better than you. You’re just too scared to admit it.”

 

“You wanna bet on that?”

 

“Oh, definitely.”

 

You both were inches from each others faces, glaring. “Guys, stop bickering.” Star said, coming in between both of you. You huffed and crossed your arms as he rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. Star sighed and grabbed your arm, dragging you away. “Okay, you both need to get along.” She demanded. You just looked at her before walking away, with a ‘Yeah right’ look on your face. 

    You shut your room door and started changing into the clothes you were going to wear. “Yeah! Take it off!” You whipped behind you to see Nikki. “Nikki! What did I say about sneaking through the window?!” You asked. “To knock on it first, but nah. It’s no fun without a scare!” She giggled. You finished changing with a huff. “So, what’s got you all annoyed?” She asked. “Max. The fucker is dating my sister and wants to come with us to the amusement park.” You stated. “Can I come?!” She asked, bouncing a bit where she was sitting. 

    You smiled and nodded, “Sure!” She smiled and hopped up. You finished getting ready and you both walked into living room. You saw the other two waiting by the door. “Oh, he Nikki. You coming, too?” Star asked. Her and Nikki were friends, too, just not as much as you were with the hyper female. “Yeah!” She smiled. Star smiled back and Max opened the door for Star, earning a ‘thank you’ from her. Nikki picked you up bridal style and carried you out the door, making you laugh. Max just rolled his eyes and shut the door after locking it from the inside. You all got into the car, Star forcing you and Max to sit in the back seat. 

    You and the male glared at each other before you turned to your window. After the ride started, you and Nikki started chatting what camp was like when you both were kids while Max cooed over Star, complimenting her left and right. You occasionally looked at Max with a glare. “Is the platypus still the mascot?” Nikki asked. “Somehow, yes.” You replied. “It used to be a hamster! Max hit it with a rock.” She stated. “You mean boulder. I hit the little hamster with a small boulder.” Max budded in. “That’s awful!” You said. “Yeah! I was aiming to kill David!” He stated.

    “That’s even worse!! Leave the poor man be! He did nothing wrong!” You stated. Max rolled his eyes. “Annoying piece of shit….” He grumbled. You rolled your eyes as well. Nikki looked between you both. “You guys surly hate each other. What if one dies?” She asked. “Uh. I wouldn’t care. If I died, poor Star would be without a younger sister to bug her.” You chuckled. “Oh, so tragic.” Star said sarcastically, making you both laugh a bit. “Same as her answer. I don’t care what happens to her sorry ass.” Max states, shooting you a glare. You shrugged and looked back out your window. Max looked out is as well as Nikki looked at you both. “Uh-huh. Okay.” She said before turning back around. After a bit, you realized Star wasn’t taking you guys to the amusement park. 

    “Where the fuck are you taking us?” Max asked. “A place where we and swim through lakes and climb up trees.” Star siad. “Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honey bees?” You asked, eyes shining. Star chuckled while Max groaned. “No. Not that place. When I got older, I wanted to never see that god forsaken place  ever again!” Max complained, making you laugh. “Poor Maxie doesn’t wanna see Davey?” You asked in a teasing tone. “Don’t call me that.” Max said bitterly. As Star started pulling into the dirt path, you already had your seatbelt off, ready to open the door. “David would want to see how you’ve grown.” Star stated. She parked the car and shut it off as you and Nikki ran out the door. “WOO! NATURE!!!” Nikki yelled, running into the forest. “Wat, Nik--ah, what the heck.” Yo chuckled. You watched as Star dragged Max out of the car and you laughed with your sister. “I’m leaving before--” “Max?”

    You all looked toward the owner of the voice and saw none other than the red head David. You ran over and hugged him, earning a hug in return. “Yeah! Star dragged him back here! I didn’t know we were coming here, so a second surprise visit from yours truly!” You smiled. He nodded and walked over, hugging Star. “I certainly haven’t seen you in a while.” He stated, earning a chuckle from your sister. They parted and he went in for a hug from Max. “Touch me, you die.” Max growled. David stepped back with a nervous chuckle. “Gosh, you’ve grown so much! Everything going well?” HE asked the grumpy male. “It was.” He grumbled.

    “Well...Glad to see you haven’t changed!” He smiled. “Hey, (Y/N)!I want to show you something! You, two can come along, too!” He smiled at your sister and Max before taking your hand and running to a spot before letting go. He looked at you and put a finger to his lips. “Shhh….look.” He whispered. He pointed to two kids sleeping while leaning on each other. You felt a smile on your face when you realized it was Meredith and Trevor. They looked so peaceful! “They both love you, too.” David stated. You looked at him, then back at the kids. “Really? I was only here for a day.” You chuckled. He nodded with a smile. “They said if they come back next summer, they want you to visit again. Maybe for a week.” He stated

    You and David walked to the Mess Hall, chatting about the kids. “They all seem to like me, huh? I still don’t get it, but okay.” You shrugged with a chuckle. There was a noise in the kitchen and you both walked in to see Star o the counter with a handful of cookies and an ‘oh shit, I’ve been caught’ look on her face. David chuckled. “Glad to see you haven’t changed, either, Starla!” She laughed and got down. You saw Max drinking a can of soda and you  both made eye contact with a glare. David looked between you both nervously. “How about we go to the kids!” He said before running out. “Okay!” You smiled before following. Max and Star followed behind slowly. “So. You visit Jasper lately?” You asked. HE nodded with a smile. “Last night, actually! He always asks how you are, too!” He states. “That’s right! I haven’t seen the ghost boy since I came here as a kid! Or Star!” You said with a slight gasp.

    “You can visit him now, if you want! I’ll keep an eye on Max, so he doesn’t decide to leave you two!” He said. You smiled. “Okay, thanks!” You said before running over and grabbing your sisters arm and running to a boat. “Jasper? WOw, it’s been forever!” She said while you both rowed, earning a nod. “Yeah! David visited him last night! Remember when he trapped us there because he was a lonely bean who needed to be loved?” You ask. “Yeah! Then we went there with David and it made me cry!” She said. “It was so sweet! They can’t touch each other, but it was so sweet for them to see each other again!” You agreed. You both made it to Spooky Island and got out. You headed into the forest with your sister, looking around. 

    “Are you…?” You both turned around to see Jasper looking at you two. “Hey there, Jasp. Long time, no see, huh.” You say. He smiled brightly. “I haven’t seen you dudettes in years! How are you?” He asked. “I’ve been great!” You smiled. “Normal.” Star stated. Jasper chuckled. “Same as always, huh?” He said. You all began walking around the forest, happily. “I learned to do something!” Jasper said excitedly. You both looked at him “Really?” You both asked. “Want me to show you?” He asked. You both nodded and he smiled. He seemed to grab your hand and pulled you towards him. 

    You stumbled slightly and saw your actual body fall limp. “....You took my spirit out of my body?” You asked as he took Star, as well. Star looked a bit shocked as Jasper nodded. “Woah...Dude that’s so cool!” You said picking him up and hugging him, catching the poor boy by surprise. After he got out of his state of shock, he hugged back tightly, Star coming over and hugging you two, as well. “I’ve wanted to hug you for such a long time!” You stated happily. You all stood there in a group hug for a bit before Star parted from you both.

    “You look like a mom, (Y/N).” Star stated, chuckling. You and Jasper looked at her. “Really? I don’t mind!” You smiled before pressing your cheek to Jasper's, earning a laugh from the boy. “No, seriously! If I could adopt you, I would!” You stated. Jasper smiled. 

    “Woah!” You all looked to see Nikki. “You’re dead!” She said. “Nope!” You smiled and set Jasper down, him seeming to hesitate from letting go of you. “You can just hop back in if you want.” He stated. You and Star nodded before hopping back into your bodies and got up. “Ugh...next time, let’s find$ something that won’t hurt us this much….” you groaned. “I fell on a stick…..ow.” Star said. “Heh...sorry.” Jasper said. 

    Nikki looked over at him. “Where’s the room you died in?” She asked. “The torture room, but—“ he got cut off by Nikki running off. “She didn’t let me ask what she was up to….” He sighed. “You get used to it. Let’s go make sure she doesn’t end up burning something.” You chuckled, heading to the summer home. The other two followed, agreeing.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep

After getting to the torture room, you saw Nikki setting up candles. “Stand in the middle!” She demanded Jasper. He did as he was told quickly and confused. Nikki lit the candles and started chanting some strange spell type thing, making you look at your sister. The candles went out and Nikki smiled. “Follow me!” She said before running off again. You all followed quickly and Nikki happened into a boat, smiling. You and Star got in while Jasper stayed at the edge of the island. She looked up at him. “Come on!” She demanded. “I can’t—“ “shush! Just do it.” 

    Jasper stuck his arm out, only to find he wasn’t being stopped by any barrier of any sorts. “W-what….?” He seemed to be amazed, happy, and scared all at once. He hopped into the boat. “How did you….?” He looked at Nikki who only gave him a wink in response before going back to camp. After a minute or two, you all made it back and Nikki ran off, the three of you following quickly. You all stopped running, seeing Neil standing beside some machine and Max sitting there, looking dazed. “What are you doing here?” You asked, tilting your head a bit. “You’ll see.” He said. He gestured to the inside of the machine while looking at Jasper.

    Jasper looked at him before nervously stepping inside. Neil shut the doors and pulled a lever. You stepped forward, hearing Jasper screaming in pain only to be held back by Nikki who looked at you before shaking her head. You looked back at the machine nervously as the screams died down and the doors opened. Jasper stumbled out, dazed. Neil helped him to the ground and your eyes widened. “You touched him without phasing through….” You stated. “Hm? Oh, yes. He’s alive now.” Neil stated calmly.

    You looked at Jasper and back at Neil. “Holy shit…..Neil, that’s amazing!!” You said happily and ran over to Jasper. You poked the boys face. “Ugh….” he grumbled before sitting up and holding his head. He looked up at you. “My head is spinning….” he stated. You giggled and picked him up. “That’ll we’re off soon.” Neil stated. Max stood up. “Why’d you go and use me to test it on?!” He asked. “You were the closest one.” Neil said. You chuckled at the two. Jasper snapped out of his daze and realized what was going on.

    His eyes widened and he looked at you. “I’m alive….?” He asked. You nodded, smiling. He smiled brightly, eyes shining like a five-year-old. David walked over to you and Jasper, smiling widely. “You’re alive?!” He asked happily and hugged you both tightly. You hugged back with your free rm and Jasper hugged him tightly, as well. “Sure am, Davey!” He said. “Oh, shit, (Y/N)! Something just came to mind!” Star said. You all looked over at her. “He has nowhere to stay! He can’t stay here!” Star states. You thought for a moment. 

    “He can stay with you!” David suggests. You look over at him and smile nodding. “Looks like there’s a new person in my house, then! It helps that it’s past 2016 , so I wouldn’t need to fill out adoption papers for you!” You said happily. Jasper blinked and slowly smiled before hugging your neck. “Thank you!” He said happily. David smiles and ruffled his hair, earning a chuckle. 

    “Oh! David! Did the two love birds wake up, yet?” You asked. David nodded and led you to the two kids who looked up at you before smiling. “(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Guess what!” Meredith said. “What is it?” You asked. “Me and Trevor are together!” She said, happily. “Called it! I have a son, now!” You smiled as the two kids look at the boy in your arms. 

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“How old is he?”

 

“When’s his birthday?”

 

    You got drowned by questions, causing you to laugh. “Here. He can answer.” You said, setting down Jasper, who answered all the questions the two kids asked him.  You all sat in a small circle as the two kids got in some sort of asking mood and began asking you questions, which you answered happily. Soon, the other kids joined, listening to everyone’s stories and a small debate on whether a Tomato was a fruit or not.

    Nikki eventually jumped in with her stories, Star as well. It turned into a huge storytelling fest, the kids seeming amazed with the stories that you told which involved Star and vise versa. David watched, smiling widely and Max seemed unamused. Neil had left because he didn’t want to stay, Max glaring at him as he left due to the fact that he couldn’t leave at the moment. You and Star always moved with your stories, which made the kids all the more interested, it seemed. Star could catch Max glancing at you every now and then and to,d Nikki, who looked at him.

    Max raised a brow at Nikki and she just replied with a shrug and smile. Star snickered. You looked at the two girls and shrugged it off and listened to one of the kids tell their story, happily.

  
  


    Hours had passed and the sun was beginning to go down. “Hey, (Y/N)! Time to go!” Star called from the car. You had been playing with the kids all day. You were just playing tag and you made a small ‘aw’ noise. The kids did the same in unison. “Sorry, guys. Bye! I had a great day!” You said waving and hugging David before getting into the car, Jasper following. “Bye, Davey!” He called. “Bye!” He waved at his old friend. 

    On the road back to your house, Star had put on music and everyone was singing along. Well, everyone but Max and Jasper. Jasper didn’t know the songs from this generation and Max just didn’t care and refused to. “What’s this song?” Jasper asked. “It’s called Believer by Imagine Dragons!” You replied happily. She nodded and listened to it, bobbing his head to the beat. “I like it!” He smiled. You gave him a thumbs up.

    Once everyone got to your home, you all hopped out and into the building. Jasper looked around curiously and you watched with a small smile on your face. “I don’t have a room for you at the moment, so sleep wherever.” You shrugged. “Okay! Where’s your room?” He asked. You smiled and headed upstairs with the child following. “You’re the most adorable eleven-year-old.” You stated, making him shrug with a small smile. You opened the door to your room and he ran in, looking around it. “I’ll sleep in here.” He states. You nodded and he sat on the bed.

    You watched his smile face and his face was replaced with slight worry. “Hey, you okay…?” You asked, sitting beside him. He looks up at you and nods. “Yeah, it’s just. I’ve been dead for so long. So much has changed. The pain my parents went through after I was gone….” He sighed. You pulled him into a hug. “You’re right. A lot has changed. And you’re parents are probably doing much better. No matter where they are, they’ve moved on. Much like black and white cartoons. Now we have color.” You stated. Jasper looked up at you and raised a brow.

    “Color? Really?” He asked. “Yep! I got proof!” You stated happily before picking him up and walking downstairs. “Did the other two leave?” You asked Star, who was sitting on the couch eating Salt And Vinegar chips. She gave a lazy nod and you turned on the TV. “Oh. Impractical Jokers is on! I know what I’m watching!” You smiled. You changed it to some random cartoon. “Radical…..” He said, staring at the screen in awe. “It’s called Star Vs The Forces Of Evil! It’s awesome!” You state happily. He sat on the couch between you and Star, watching the show. 

    “Hey, is Disney still around?” Jasper asked. “Sure is! It’s come a long way! We’re gonna watch Moana!” You say. He tilts his head a bit, raising a brow. “Moana? What’s that?” He asked. “It’s a Disney movie that’s amazing!” You stated, getting up and finding to movie. You put started it and sat back down, sitting back. Jasper’s eyes were filled with wonder and happiness, the kind words couldn’t express. You chuckled softly as Star put her phone down and watched the movie as well.

    The movie came to an end and you sat up,and stretched. Jasper yawned and you looked at him. “Ready for bed? Bed your dying to sleep.” You say. “Nah, already did. Sleep does sound good, though.” Jasper chuckles, standing. “I’m kinda tired, too. Running around all day in the hot sun was exhausting.” You state. Star stood up, as well. “Have fun sleeping. I’m gonna be watching YouTube.” She states. “YouTube?” Jasper looked at her and she nodded while you smiled. 

    “Came out it 2005! You’ve got a lot to learn, child.” You state, walking to your room. Star looked down at Jasper as they walked up the stairs. “You’re in good hands, you know. It’s been years, but (Y/N) has gotten stronger. Emotionally speaking.” She chuckles. Jasper nods with a small chuckle of his own. Star ruffled his hair and made her way to her room, while Jasper walked into yours. He got into bed, next to you, keeping a small distance. He noticed you cuddling a small stuffed animal and smiled a little. “Welcome to bed.” You said, looking at him, earning a chuckle. You both closed your eyes and sleep took over both of you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than the others...  
> I have a bit of writers block for this story, now.   
> But don’t worry!
> 
> I’m sure my many roleplays will give me ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

“Jasper!” You laughed. Jasper was trying to help, but..failed miserably. He was currently laughing as well and Star chuckled from her spot in the living room. “Are you okay?” You ask, helping him up. “Yeah.” He chuckles, dusting himself off. “You think we should head to the water park today? Or should I use what I saved for it to go somewhere else?” You ask, walking out. “Water park?” Jasper’s eyes seemed to light up. 

    He ran to his room, making you giggle. “Three weeks and, just a hunch, he likes it here.” Star stated. “Yeah, I’m glad. I thought he’d run off by now.” You stated. “(Y/N)....He met us when we were kids. I think he’s used to our stupidity by now.” Star said, walking over and putting a hand on your shoulder. You blinked and looked at her before you both burst out laughing. 

    “Water park?!” Nikki said from behind both of you. You both screamed before spinning around. “NIKKI!!!” You yelled, clutching your chest. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack, woman!!” You state as she laughs. “Sorry! The kitchen window was unlocked!” She states, putting her hands on her hips. 

   “Star! I lock the windows for a reason!” You say, looking at your sister. She shrugs, pushing her sunglasses up as they were slowly falling off her head. “And yes, water park.” You nodded. “Can I Come?!” She asked. You sighed. “Sorry, Nik. I only have enough for the three of us.” You shrugged.

    Nikki huffed before lighting up. “I can help pay! And the boys, too!” She stated. You blinked, “The boys?” She nodded and ran to the door quickly. “Yeah! Max and Neil are gonna come along, too!” Your eyes widened and you quickly went after her. “No— that’s really not necessary— Nikki-“ She left too fast for any of what you said got to her ears. You sighed, frowning. Star laughed as she looked at you. “Gotta deal with the jerk now, (Y/N).” She chuckles. You glare at her before Jasper runs back downstairs, “I’m ready!” He states, wearing his bathing suit. I smiled, “I gotta go put mine on, I was kinda distracted…” You stated. Jasper nodded before you walked off.

    Star looked at Jasper and shrugged, “She’s gotta deal with Max.” She states. The boy made a face of understanding, “Do you know if they’re hatred has gotten any better?” He asked. Since he was there for a while already, he knows about everything after getting caught up. “Nah. But, Max suddenly wants to know her…” Star says making Jasper raise a brow. “She never told me that.” 

    Star nods, “She didn’t think it was important, but to be honest…I don’t trust it— don’t get me wrong, I didn’t trust him the moment I saw him, but the fact that he’s suddenly being nice with no warning just raises so many red flags.” She explains. “When you say it like that, me, too…” He trials off. A loud thud was heard from upstairs and the two people looked up. You stumbled out of your room, wearing your bathing suit under your clothes. You came down stairs and saw them looking at you, Star smirking. “I fell.” You state simply.

    Your sister laughed and Jasper chuckled, “It’s not funny!” You say, but couldn’t help your own giggle. “You gonna get ready?” You ask, looking at her. “I already have.” She grins. “What—“ She wiggles her fingers, silencing you. Your hook your head, “Never mind.” There was a knock at the door and you looked at it, going over and opening it. There stood Nikki, Neil, and Max. You didn’t bother asking how they even got here so fast— it  _ was  _ Nikki after all. You met eyes with Max and glared, “Now is the perfect time to go grab towels.” You say to the others before leaving to the laundry room, where you kept the towels on the rack above the washer and dryer. They all walked in, greeting Jasper and Star- well, apart from Max. He didn’t care.

    “Do you three have towels?” You asked from the room you were in. “Nope! I knew you had some.” Nikki states. You chuckled before grabbing six towels and walking back out. “Hey.” Max greets. You roll your eyes. “Shall we go?” You ask to which everyone nodded and went into their own cars (Nikki, Neil, and Max in Nikki’s and you three in yours).

    You led the way to the water park, smiling slightly as Jasper pointed it out happily. “Gosh, it’s been a while, huh, Star?” You asked as you pulled into the parking lot, “Yep.” She nods. “I’m going to the wave pool and going as far out as I can.” You state.  “Don’t you do that every time, though?” She asks. You nod and park your car, taking out your keys. Jasper quickly jumped out, ready to run off. “Calm down, we gotta wait for the others, Jasp.” You chuckled, making him huff slightly. As Nikki found a place to park, you, Star, and Jasper had already made a little group of three while waiting.

    Nikki ran up and without saying a word, grabbed your wrist and ran to the water wonderland. You laughed while Jasper quickly followed and left the other three. Once we had left, Star turned to Max, glaring through her sunglasses. Neil glanced and saw her threw her sunglasses, nudging Max. He looked over, his friend pointing at your sister. The male looked at her and he rose a brow, “What?” He asked. “Nothing. But if you try to hurt my sister again, you’ll regret it.” She growls. She then smiles, “Kay, bye!” She ran ahead and turned back for a second, “And she tells me everything!” 

    Max blinked, not expecting the sudden mood change. Threatening to joyful? What is wrong with this girl? Though, if she was expecting to scare him, it didn’t work. She didn’t know that he would make sure you didn’t know it was him tormenting you. He would cover any tracks. “You okay, Max?” Neil asked from beside him.

    He came back to reality and realized he was glaring hardcore daggers into the females back, his hands balled into fists. He quickly calmed down and answered his friend, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Though, he clearly had some venom in his voice.

    Eventually reaching everyone— since you had to force Nikki to wait (much to her dismay), you all went in. You immediately went into the wave pool and Nikki went for the water slides— as well as Jasper. Max and Neil went to the lazy river and Star decided to follow you, humming. “Wave pool!” You cheer, grabbing a donut, your sister doing the same. 

 

***

 

    “Hey,(Y/N), we’re about to go eat.”  Star states from the deg of the lazy river. “Kay.” You hopped out of your floaty and walked to the stairs, climbing out.  “Food!” I cheered, going up to the group, throwing my arms up, Nikki copying me. Jasper chuckled and Max just rolled his eyes. You all went to a small food establishment a little ways away from the water park itself. You each ordered and went to a table to wait for your food to be called. Max tried to sit next to you, but was pulled back by your sister as she sat there instead— it all going unnoticed by you. Nikki snickered and Jasper chuckled,”Hey, Neil, you think you can find a way to make Jasper his actual age?” You asked, much to the boys surprise. He looked at the scientist with hopeful eyes and he nodded, “I could try.” 

    “Thanks.” I smile. He smiled slightly back and Nikki laughed, “You could  _ try _ ? We all know you  _ can  _ do it, Neil!” She states. Neil rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. “Heck, you made something to make a ghost alive again.” You shrug. “Yeah, you’re right!” He smiled. “I know something you can’t do.” Max said. This grabbed everyone’s attention, their heads turning to him, “Make her stop hating me.” He states, pointing at you. “Yeah, because it’s my own free will.” I glare. Neil nodded, “Yeah, it doesn’t work like that.” 

    Max rolled his eyes. “I will punt you.” Star glared. “What did I do?” Max asked. She just glared more. “Dude, she hates you more than I do!” You laughed. Max just huffed, crossing his arms. “Aw, poor baby isn’t getting what he wants.” You mocked. Max glared at you as you smirked. Star snickered and Nikki stifled her laugh, making sure Max didn’t hear her and get offended by her betrayal. Poor child. “Don’t talk to me like that.” Max huffed. “Stop thinking anything negative about David.” You shot back. There was a moment of silence before you grinned, “Exactly.”

    Nikki couldn’t stifle her laugh anymore and let the sound of joy out, causing Max to glare, “What’s so funny?” He asked. “It’s really amusing to hear someone actually talk back to you!” Max growled. “He’s not used to it? Geez, so used to door mats. Well, good thing I’m swingin’ from trees, knocking him down.” I snicker. “I’m gonna take those words and shove ‘em up your—“ “Woah!” Star shouted, causing you both to look at her, “Our foods here.” 

    Nikki bursted out laughing as our food was placed on the table by Neil (whom you didn’t realize left). “What did I miss?” He asked. I chuckled, looking Max in the eye as he glared daggers. “Just a small rivalry conversation.” Star shrugged. You nod and Max huffs, “Whatever.”

 

~

 

    The boy walked into the machine as the door closed, hopeful. You stared at the machine, pleading that it would work mentally as the others stood beside you. It had been about a month and Neil created the machine to change Jasper to the age he should be and he got it done faster than you thought. Neil pressed some buttons and flipped a few switched before typing the age he should be and grabbing the lever. And looking at us. You nodded, pressing your hands together in a hopeful manner as he pulled the lever and the machine turned on. 

    The screams filling the air made you cringe and bite your lip, shaking a bit. It lasted for about a minute or two before the machine made a cute little ding before the door swung open. You looked at the slowly dissipating mist with hopeful eyes— as well as the others who actually cared (Max is an ass). Once the mist went its way, your eyes widened. There he was. Jasper. Adult Jasper right in front of your eyes. Before he could say anything, you ran up and hugged him tightly, smiling brightly. You could tell he was caught off guard my the nearly-fallen-over-hug you gave him before he finally wrapped his arms around you with a laugh. 

    Star came over and hugged him, too. She wasn’t the hugging type- or at least not to you. “We’ve gotta show David!” You stated, excited now, “It’ll be the best surprise he’s ever received!” You grabbed his hand, running to your car happily as Star followed quickly. Nikki smiled before literally jumping into her car, telling the boys to hurry up. They did, Max not really trying much, before starting the car and following you. 

    You couldn’t stop smiling and Start happily chatted with Jasper as he admired his adult form. It was like he had never died! There was a point where he lifted his shirt to reveal scars left by the bear attack he had told you about. You told him that scars ar dope and not to be self conscious of them. That it just proves he’s gone through and witnessed more than others have. Heck, you had a few scars yourself. Your sister, too! Though, she only has scars from when she was little and decided to slide down glass like a dingus before it shattered in the middle of her on it.

   Once you made it to the camp, you told Jasper to wait there until you waved at him to come out as you hopped out of your car, Star following suit. You ran to find David while Star stayed by the car as Nikki pulled up soon after, deciding to wait along with her as Max kept his distance. “David!” You called around the camp. You eventually slammed the counselor cabin door open, “David!!” You yelled. You saw him shoot up, falling out of the chair at his desk, crashing onto the floor. You laughed, holding your belly as he sat up in a slight daze. You eventually calmed down, “Have a good nap?” You chuckled. He stood, rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry. Guess I fell asleep writing a song.” 

    This peaked Your I stress as you tried to look at his desk. Realizing where your gaze was focused, he placed his hand on the paper quickly, “It’s not done yet!” He huffed. You giggle before sighing, “Fine. Though, I have a surprise for you.” You smile. He tilted his head, raising a brow before you grabbed his hand, running to the cars. You gave a wave to the car and the door opened. “(Y/N), what’s this… about…” his words drifted off as he caught the sight of Jasper. The butterscotch (it’s actually a hair color) male made his way over wi5 a slight wave, “Hey, Davey.” 

    David seemed at a loss of words as he saw his friend— his real friend standing in front of him. All grown up like nothing had ever happened. Jasper glanced to the side for a moment, feeling a bit awkward before David hugged him tightly. The redhead had tears in his eyes as if this was the first time he saw him since he was free from Spooky Island. Jasper hugged him back just as tight as David Let a few tears slip out of his eyes. You took out your phone, taking a picture. 

    Max rolled his eyes as Neil stood proudly that his machine worked. Nikki smiled widely beside Star who was smiling her usual calm smile. “Hey, why don’t we take a group picture? All of us!” You suggest, looking at your sister. She sighed, “No.” She stated bluntly. “Come on! David is  _ crying  _ over this! We’ve gotta!” You plead. She glances at David, who was wiping his eyes with a happy laugh, before she finally groaned, “Fiiine.” 

    You clapped and looked at the trouble trio, “You guys, too!” You smile.  Max huffed standing from his position of leaning on the car. You think, “But where?” You ask yourself. You snapped your fingers, “We can do it at the lake! Spooky island can be in the background as a victory that your free and can live a normal life, now!” You state. They all seemed to like the idea and you all headed to the lake. “Hey, where are the kids?” Star asked. “I got Gwen to take them hiking!” David smiled. “Giving yourself a free day? Not hosting activities? Woah.” Star chuckled, “I was busy!” He crossed his arms. You rolled your eyes with a smile, “You fell asleep at your desk and I scared you so much, you fell out of the chair.” 

    Nikki laughed, “Really?” She asked to which you nodded. You heard Max chuckle and you turned to him with a gasp, “You can laugh.” He glared and you turned back around as you approached the perfect spot. David suddenly rushed off before returning shortly after with a camera and camera stand. You watched as he set it up, smiling brightly. The trio crouched on the ground, the order from left to right being Neil, Max, and Nikki as the camera counted down. David ran over, standing beside Jasper who wrapped an arm around his buddy, you and your sister on either side of them. Once the picture was taken, you went over to the camera, happily.

    “Mind if I steal this for a bit?” You ask. David shook his head and you nodded, “Sweet!” 

 

You learned two things. One, that there’s going to be framed pictures soon. And two, that you shipped it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating in...maybe a year...?  
> I deserve any chair that will be thrown in my direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you dudes and dudettes think of this writing!  
> Please.....I don't care if it's hate, just say something.


End file.
